mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24
Click/Click Deals With 18tanzc The archive of Click/Click Deals with 18tanzc are located Here. Signature Hiya, I thought I'd mention a few points about your sig cause it is quite long. Have a look at sig policy and especially the bit there about setting up a sig using a template page. you also link to your pages using a full link i.e. LegoStefan24 when you could simply link to pages on the wiki using double square brakets and just the name LegoStefan24. I just thought I'd point that out. Cheers, 05:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice A3K LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 20:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your Email Well, I'm semi-active, I'm checking the wiki from time to time. Ajraddatz is a semi-active admin too. A3K is more active. He isn't an admin yet, but he knows a lot about wikis and mln. To the store approval. :You don't have enough happy costumers at the moment. (1 of 5 i think). :And you don't have enough Mainspace Edits ( of 50) As soon as you fulfill the requirements, i'd love approve your store :). -- 22:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was just asking to keep you aware that im active and waiting. Thanks for responding! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Please send me an email when you fufill the requirements, because I don't check my talkpage that much-- 21:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Module Rental Hey LS24, I know you clicked for yesterday, but Have you clicked for today yet? Please respond ASAP. I need to know for our C/C deal to work. And don't click on anything. 18tanzc 16:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Didn't click yet. Should I click now? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Please put them on my crest mod. someone else clicked it 20 times, so you don't have too. 18tanzc 18:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! For the next time you click, please post at my new page for the deal. For the next times of when you click, can you click every day at 7:00 EST? 18tanzc 19:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Souds great! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 19:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Great! See you then! p.s. On the weekdays, can you click at 7:30? Thanks! 18tanzc 23:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Favor LS24, please visit my userpage and take the poll you see. Please don't tell me what you chose. I must know if I'm wanted around the wiki. Thanks. 18tanzc 15:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You can Erase this once you have read it an taken my poll. Congrats! Congrats on #2 in gallery! 18tanzc 01:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're doing pretty well on stickers. You're slowly moving up there #6 LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:41, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm allways stuck behind this one user called "Timposter" And I know for a fact That he has retired from MLN, So that makes me knda mad. :P The highest I have gotten is #3. 18tanzc 01:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Then there's Eric565656 who's #1 on like everything... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) He's Retired, too....... I think that if you are retired from MLN, you Shouldn't be able to get on those. Would you agree? 18tanzc 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I completly agree. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) All of the featured User but Legodac are in active, all of the #1s are inactive...completely unfair....Hey, I just got a new sticker mod up. Go and check it out! maybe I will over take those in-active no gooders..... :P I have to go. See you later! 18tanzc 02:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rank 5 Oh, thanks for pointing that out! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It took me about maybe 3 months to get all the animals and gray bricks. I actually completed it the fair way, and not renting a symbiosis spot from rank 10 person. So it took me longer, but gave me a sense of achievement. But now I have to worry about Rank 9, Which is going to be the hardest rank yet........... 18tanzc 01:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey LS24, do you have the seal of the POS? Just a random question I know..... 18tanzc 18:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I do. Remember? I clicked your gated garden module. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah :P I have made an order at your store. 18tanzc 18:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! 18tanzc 20:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Raffle! Check out my Raffle! 18tanzc 18:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hey LS24, congrats on Rank 7! 18tanzc 23:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you stll need the spot in my group mod? Or can we stop since you are rank 7? 18tanzc 23:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You can take me off. LK4096 still needs about 50... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, he blocked me. 18tanzc 00:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ik...hes doing a deal with a friend...about 10 more minutes...i think... LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. ok. Do you just want to get the last 50 right now? you click 20 times, I harvest, another 20, i harvest, and then 10. If not its ok, but I really need that space on my page. 18tanzc 00:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow, I used all my clicks converting Hit Singles Into Gold Albums and those Gold Albums into Platinum Albums. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) oh darn. :P Well ok. How about 3:45 EST? 18tanzc 00:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) See you then! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 00:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ok, so tomorrow at 3:45 EST? sounds good! 18tanzc 00:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental Finale! Hey LS24, you ready? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 19:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you here? 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm ready! Tell me when to start. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok! 20 On group! 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 20 again. 18tanzc Talk Super Store Game MLN 20:21, March 15, 2012 (UTC)